


Specchio imperfetto

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome fantasy, but not really, sort of, starts off as dubcon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un'imitazione (quasi) perfetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specchio imperfetto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia.
> 
> Prompt: Bragi!Loki/Idun, Loki approfitta di un'assenza di Bragi per prenderne le sembianze e stare con Idun (Bonus: il vero Bragi torna prima del previsto e li coglie sul fatto)

  
  


 

 

 

 

  
Le mani di Bragi sono delicate tra i suoi capelli - sono mani grandi dalle dita lunghe e coperte di piccoli calli, mani esperte e attente e precise da suonatore. Scorrono dalla sommità della sua testa fino alla nuca agili e leggere come ali di farfalla, perdendosi tra i suoi riccioli e scompigliandoli appena, e poi si soffermano sui boccioli intrecciati tra le ciocche chiare, lisciando i petali bianchi sotto i polpastrelli, e accarezzandoli piano prima di coglierli uno ad uno tra due dita, prima di posarli accanto al suo viso come una morbida cornice fatta apposta per strapparle un sorriso.  
  
\- Ti si addicono, i fiori dell’estate - le dice, e poi si china su di lei per baciarle la fronte, e quando Idun ride le sue labbra fresche e morbide si posano sulla punta del suo naso, un tocco tenero e breve per farla ridere ancora di più.

-Complimentano il profumo dei tuoi capelli tessuti di fili d’oro e d’argento ... - dice ancora Bragi, e poi le posa un bacio non meno delicato sulla tempia, e un altro ancora sul lobo dell’orecchio - diventa un piccolo morso che incendia di scintille di fuoco tiepido la sua pelle, quel bacio, e poi le sue labbra si stringono intorno alla carne, succhiano piano e tirano finché Idun sospira sotto di lui.  
  
\- Eppure, nemmeno i loro petali di neve possono eguagliare la tua morbidezza, o il tuo candore - continua ancora, mormorando quasi sulla sua gola, solo un respiro a separare le sue labbra dalla carne pallida. E poi la bocca di Bragi discende sul suo collo, e si schiude appena per lambire la sua pelle con la punta della lingua, disegnando sottili figure insensate su quella parte così delicata e vulnerabile del suo corpo, come per assaggiare il suo sapore e imprimerselo nella mente, come per marchiarla e per renderla sua - e poi ancora quella bocca dolce e astuta insegue i suoi brividi come una falena inseguirebbe un lume nella notte, scendendo più giù nell’incavo della sua spalla, dove la barba di Bragi le pizzica e le arrossa la pelle e la fa fremere per il solletico, e ancora più giù, inesorabilmente, giù verso il suo petto, nell’incavo dei suoi seni.

Anche lì, il bacio che le lascia nello spazio tra i seni è gentile, e Idun sorride di nuovo mentre le sue mani si posano sulla sua pelle, sopra e sotto, polpastrelli leggeri e l’ombra di unghie corte e curate che percorrono sentieri invisibili dipinti sulla carne e la fanno tremare d’anticipazione e inarcarsi e sporgersi per andare incontro al suo tocco. E allora lui sorride, un sorriso di labbra piegate appena all’insù e denti bianchi intravisti tra quelle labbra, prima di posare la bocca su un capezzolo dritto, e tracciare cerchi sottili sulla punta rosea e sensibile, e succhiare piano e mordicchiare appena - e quando Idun mugola e geme e affonda le mani nei suoi capelli morbidi e folti, passandoci le dita e stringendo e tirando per rendere quelle ciocche curate disordinate quanto lo sono ora le sue, la sua mano scorre sulla sua pelle fino a trovare anche l’altro capezzolo, per passarci sopra le dita e stringerlo e tirarlo, rigirarselo piano tra i polpastrelli fino a farla ansimare, e poi tracciare il contorno dell’areola con la punta di un’unghia.  
  
E poi le mani di Idun si spostano più giù, lasciano i suoi capelli per posarsi sul collo, e poi sulle spalle, dove premono delicate e ferme allo stesso tempo. E la bocca di Bragi si allontana subito dalla sua carne, lasciando appena un sospiro fresco sulla sua carne umida di saliva e un brivido sulla sua pelle, prima che lui alzi la testa e la guardi dritta in viso, le dita immobili appena sotto la curva del suo seno mentre aspetta che lei gli dica cosa fare.  
  
Idun lo guarda e pensa che l’imitazione sarebbe perfetta, se solo non fosse per i suoi occhi.  
  
A suo marito piace vezzeggiarla in quel modo, certo - farla distendere sul loro letto e baciarla come se ogni singolo bacio fosse una promessa, come se ogni tocco delicato fin quasi ad essere esitante fosse una nuova parola in una canzone d’amore da scrivere sulla sua carne con le mani e con la bocca. Le sue labbra e la sua lingua la sfiorano sempre come se i suoi seni e il suo ventre fossero cosparsi di nettare dolce, di gocce d’idromele dorato, e Bragi adora le linee dei muscoli appena accennati sotto la sua pelle e le pieghe morbide del suo corpo come un mortale adorerebbe la sua dea.  
  
Ma quello che la sovrasta con il suo corpo - come uno specchio fatto di carne tiepida e muscoli scattanti, caldo e solido, tanto reale e tanto simile a lui da farla sorridere divertita mentre gli accarezza la schiena con una mano, il palmo che preme tra le spalle e poi scende giù e giù seguendo lento la colonna vertebrale - _non è_ suo marito. C’è una luce segreta e troppo astuta, nei suoi occhi chiari - una luce brillante e maliziosa che tradisce i sorrisi accennati e le espressioni concentrate, scintilla in lampi caldi e brevi sul fondo delle sue iridi limpide, sostituisce la devozione nel suo sguardo quando lui pensa che sia troppo distratta dal piacere per notarlo.  
  
Anche se la sua pelle è familiare sotto il suo tocco e Idun conosce il modo in cui la sua schiena si inarca sotto la sua mano, e i sospiri che strappati alle sue labbra socchiuse suonano così dolci alle sue orecchie, suo marito non la guarda _così_ \- non come un bene da prendere e possedere, non come una preda inerme di fronte al suo predatore.

Oh, sì, e poi c’è anche il fatto che il _vero_ Bragi \- ricorda Idun all’improvviso, mentre la sua mano interrompe la sua discesa su una natica soda, accarezzando lentamente la pelle calda sotto i suoi polpastrelli, soppesandola e stringendola tra le dita e poi pizzicandola piano per il piacere di sentire l’uomo sopra di lei lasciarsi sfuggire un verso sorpreso ma _decisamente_ non dispiaciuto - oggi non è nemmeno ad Asgard, ma sotto le profondità del mare a discutere con Aegir di poesia. E, per quanto la ami, Bragi non torna _mai_ in anticipo, quando sta discutendo di poesia.  
  
All’inizio, aveva temuto si trattasse di un nemico, magari uno jotun venuto ad Asgard celato da un travestimento fatto di belle parole e di sguardi innamorati per derubarla delle sue mele d’oro, per portar via l’immortalità e la giovinezza agli dei - Idun ricorda ancora fin troppo bene la fortezza di Thjazi nelle montagne del nord, le pareti di roccia scura di quella cella piccola e stretta, il freddo tagliente e l’umidità e i tremori che avevano scosso tutto il suo corpo, fin nelle ossa. Quando aveva sentito la voce melodiosa di suo marito uscire dalle sue labbra mentre lo sconosciuto cantava per lei, invece, si era chiesta se fosse Odino, ammantato in una delle sue magie, in attesa del momento giusto per sussurrare incantesimi nel suo orecchio e legarla a sé con corde invisibili e impalpabili di seidr.  
  
Poi il falso Bragi aveva posato le mani sulle sue spalle, e l’aveva attirata a sé in una stretta gentile per premere le sue labbra contro le sue - e non c’era davvero modo che Odino conoscesse la cura con cui la bocca di Bragi sfiorava la sua, il suo sapore, il modo in cui la sua lingua si insinuava tra le sue labbra per scorrere contro la sua.  
  
La mano di Idun scivola delicata tra le sue gambe, adesso. E _Bragi_ geme piano quando, giocosa, si muove tra la sua apertura - premendo su di essa cerchi invisibili con la punta di un dito, come se si stesse preparando a penetrarlo - e i testicoli gonfi e tesi - tastandoli e accarezzandoli per sentirlo ansimare e gemere ancora più forte -, e solletica il lembo di pelle sensibile tra di essi. Idun sorride, e alza il viso per baciarlo di nuovo, sentendolo mugolare nella sua bocca - proprio come farebbe Bragi.  
  
Quando suo marito tornerà, decide Idun, gli dovrà chiedere come fa Loki a conoscerlo così bene, a saper riprodurre così facilmente i suoi gemiti e i suoi sospiri, i fremiti che percorrono la sua pelle pallida. Non che la risposta non sia già ovvia di per sé, ecco, ma le piacerebbe poter vedere la sua reazione, scoprire se le sue guance si tingerebbero di porpora alla sua domanda, se lei stessa dovrebbe cancellare colpa e vergogna dal suo sguardo baciando e accarezzando tutto il suo corpo per fargli capire che a lei va bene, che sa che lui la ama e non lo considera un traditore o un bugiardo o un ipocrita.

Loki e Bragi non si sono mai davvero piaciuti, lei lo sa - ma ora Idun non riesce proprio a non provare ad immaginarli insieme, sdraiati nello stesso letto, insulti e sfide e accuse di codardia dimenticate nel calore dei loro corpi premuti uno contro l’altro, gemiti rochi e incoraggiamenti sussurrati contro la pelle nuda al posto di recriminazioni. Il suo sesso umido pulsa tra le sue gambe, mentre chiude gli occhi per un attimo per vedere dietro le palpebre le dita delicate di suo marito incastrate tra i capelli lunghi e rossi di Loki, la bocca di Loki che succhia un lembo di pelle sul suo collo - e poi, anche tra le sue gambe? O, piuttosto, la bocca di Bragi tra le gambe di Loki, le labbra di suo marito strette attorno al suo membro duro e bollente, la lingua che si sofferma sulla sua punta?  
  
\- Voglio sentire la tua bocca su di me - gli dice all’improvviso con un sorriso malizioso, incapace di resistere, afferrandogli il viso tra le mani e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. E c’è di nuovo quel lampo di calore e desiderio e furbizia, a quel punto - quello sguardo estraneo in quegli occhi tanto familiari, l’unico segnale che sveli il loro gioco di specchi e inganni. E Idun sorride ancora di più, e un brivido scuote tutto il suo corpo.  
  
Dopo, la bocca di Loki si posa ancora una volta sul suo seno, e da lì comincia la sua lenta discesa, giù per tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo, senza tralasciare nemmeno un centimetro di pelle, nemmeno un piccolo dettaglio, con la stessa cura e dolcezza che Bragi userebbe nello scegliere ogni nota e ogni parola di una nuova canzone da cantare a questo o quel banchetto degli dei. La sua bocca preme sul suo addome, sulla sua pancia, tra i riccioli biondi sul suo pube, e poi sulle cosce e sulle gambe, fino a posarsi perfino sulle piante morbide dei piedi - baci e morsi leggeri che infiammano la sua carne, e labbra e lingua e denti, e la sua bocca che cattura e succhia piano la sua pelle.  
  
Quando Loki finalmente infila il capo nello spazio tra le sue gambe aperte, e poi posa le mani grandi di Bragi sulle sue cosce per aprirle ancora di più e tenerle ferme, Idun sta già ansimando, il respiro rotto come se avesse corso. Freme d’impazienza quando sente il suo fiato caldo sulla sua pelle, e il cuore batte forte e rapido contro il suo petto.  
  
E poi le labbra di Loki si posano sul suo sesso, e lui ne percorre i contorni con la lingua, appiattendola contro la carne calda, tracciando la forma delle labbra, leccando i suoi umori in un movimento delicato e lento, così lento, per tenerla sulle spine, per farle stringere forte le lenzuola nelle mani e farla gemere di piacere e d’impazienza insieme. E, proprio quando pensa di non poter più sopportare l’attesa, Loki insinua la lingua nell’apertura del suo sesso e la lecca anche lì, fino a strapparle un grido.

Un pensiero improvviso la colpisce, dissipando per un attimo solo la densa cortina di piacere che le appanna la vista e le ruba il fiato - e ride forte, Idun, quando glielo chiede: - Mio marito ti ha fatto anche questo, Loki? -  
  
C’è un momento di silenzio, allora. Un momento in cui Loki rialza la testa per guardarla, e c’è un lampo di sorpresa nei suoi occhi. Si fissano a vicenda, e Idun sente le guance che scottano, e poi una risata di puro divertimento che gorgoglia nella sua gola e poi risale fino alle sue labbra, come un fiume in piena che non riesce a fermare, nemmeno coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
  
\- Pensavi che fossi un’ingenua - dice tra le dita, un sorriso ancora sulle labbra, quando Loki la guarda e alza un sopracciglio. Non riesce a contenersi, e ricomincia a ridacchiare come una bambina. - Ma io ho ingannato il dio dell’inganno! -  
  
E sorride anche Loki, adesso. Scuote la testa e sorride, e il sorriso che gli piega le labbra non ha davvero nulla di Bragi. C’è una luce divertita nei suoi occhi, e - è ammirazione, quella? Idun non può fare a meno di arrossire ancora, di piacere e compiacimento, mentre se lo chiede.  
  
Poi Loki la guarda dritta negli occhi e dice: - Ti ho sottovalutata, questo è vero. Ma non farò più un errore simile. -  
  
Nemmeno quel tono carezzevole e malizioso e beffardo allo stesso tempo potrebbe appartenere a Bragi - ma Idun non ha tempo di rifletterci troppo sopra, perché la testa di Loki è già scomparsa di nuovo tra le sue gambe.  
  
E, mentre Idun geme e ansima e grida - per la bocca di Loki che succhia piano sul suo clitoride gonfio, la lingua che lo lambisce e lo stuzzica con delicatezza fino a farle inarcare la schiena e afferrargli i capelli, e due delle dita lunghe di Bragi che spingono e premono dentro di lei, divaricandosi e poi unendosi di nuovo all’interno della sua carne calda e pulsante, accarezzandola e strofinandola con energia - non può davvero fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe averli insieme, di chiudere gli occhi e immaginarli entrambi con lei.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


Quando la porta della loro camera si apre di scatto, Idun ha le gambe strette attorno alla vita di Loki, e lui le afferra i fianchi e le morde il collo proprio mentre spinge un’ultima volta e viene dentro di lei.  
  
La faccia di Bragi è molto pallida, pensa Idun, perché quello è la prima cosa su cui riesce a focalizzare l’attenzione dopo l’esplosione di calore dell’orgasmo, mentre i resti del suo piacere le scuotono ancora il corpo. Solo dopo si accorge che quello è il _vero_ Bragi, che la sua faccia è _molto_ pallida, e che il suo sguardo - sorpreso, poi sconvolto, poi ferito, e poi nei suoi occhi comincia a farsi strada giusto un accenno di quella che in pochi istanti potrebbe diventare vera e propria _furia_ \- non promette nulla di buono.  
  
Nell’incavo della sua spalla, la bocca di Loki - che ha ancora la forma di quella di Bragi, un po’ come tutto il suo corpo - si piega in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
  
Idun si chiede se sia il caso di parlare ad entrambi delle sue fantasie adesso \- magari anche solo per evitare che uno dei due finisca con una lama conficcata in qualche posto molto doloroso.  
  
\- Bragi ... - incurva le labbra nel sorriso più rassicurante e dolce che le riesca, e poi chiede in tono perfettamente innocente: - Com’è stato andare a letto con Loki, per te? -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
